


My Heart In Your Hands

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Almost too sweet., Episode Tag, Ficlet, First Kiss, I blame this on John's smile., I mean really Spoilers, M/M, and what a nice smile it is, spoilers for Dead Reckoning, spoilers for episode 2.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the roof scene in 2.13, Dead Reckoning, went a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> First POI fic. This show grabbed me and will not let me go. Why is it so good? I am still midway through season 2 and going strong.

Reese could see it in Harold's face, could practically feel the relief flowing off of him. 

"A winner on the first try, Harold? Might have to have you buy a lotto ticket sometime." 

Harold exhaled sharply and reached out a hand to trail fingers over the bomb. A hand that had been rock steady not seconds ago was trembling, slightly. He flattened his hand against John's chest right over his heart.

"This is unacceptable, Mr. Reese. You are not allowed to to escape imprisonment only to get abducted. You were away too long. Bear pined."

John peered down at Harold. "Just Bear?" He queried softly.

Harold's lips tightened giving his face a pinched look. 

"No". He moved suddenly grasping John's shirt and reaching to wrap his hand around John's shoulder before lifting himself to his toes and thrusting his lips against John's.

John pressed his lips against Harold's parting them, returning the kiss. Warmth filled him inside chasing away the cold darkness that had almost consumed him after Jessica. He allowed the kiss to last only a moment before pushing Harold away slightly. 

He quickly lifted his hand to cup Harold's face, mitigating the pain that had popped into his eyes. 

"While I would love to continue this, lets wait until I no longer have a bombed strapped to my chest." John brushed his thumb against Harold's cheek gently smiling as Harold raised his hand to cover John's and entwined their fingers. 

"Yes. That is perhaps one of your smarter plans." Harold's lips twitched into a facsimile of a smile. He let go of John's hand and went to pick up his laptop bag. 

John closed his eyes and just breathed. That had been unbearably close. His heart had almost stopped when he had heard Finch's voice on the roof. He had made his peace with death, had known that he deserved it. While he hadn't been going out of his way to die, he certainly hadn't avoided it. But Harold. Harold who helped him every time, helped him with a phone call, a voice in his ear, an escape plan, everything. Harold who gave him purpose and who had save him in every way. Harold, who wanted to do good and help people. He wasn't allowed to die with John. 

"John?" Harold's voice pulled him back and he opened his eyes. 

"Let's go see Carter and Fusco, and get this vest off. And then continue." John grinned at Harold and they both headed off the roof. 

They were just at the door leading off the roof when and explosion from the ground almost knocked them off their feet. Harold limped over to the side and looked down and the blown up car. John didn't need to see, though knowing that Kara was no longer a threat was nice. 

"Guess Snow retired after all." Harold frowned at him before coming back to him and clutching his hand. 

"That was entirely too close. We need to work on that Mr. Reese. I am not ready to give you up."

John squeezed his fingers and followed him into the stairwell. He wasn't ready to give Harold up either.

*Some time later*

John let himself into the library, bomb free. Carter had whisked him away to remove the vest in a safe place and Harold had told him he'd be at the library when John was through.

He could hear Bear's excited whines and braced himself for a vigorous greeting. He turned the corner and Bear through himself against his legs tail wagged in excitement. John looked up to see Harold watching him. He smiled at the other man before getting knocked off his feet by the overly enthusiastic dog. 

He wrestled with Bear until Bear allowed him up. The dog still pressed himself against John's legs as John stood and walked to Finch. 

Finch peered up at him, face almost blank, but John could see the lines around his eyes and the unspoken question behind his glasses. He smiled once more and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the other man's lips, curling a hand around his neck. Finch reached up clutching at John deepening the kiss. 

Contentment and happiness enveloped him. He was home.


End file.
